My Deceiver
by Maceus
Summary: Read My Protector first! Maka and Soul's relationship is going smoothly... Until an unexpected roadblock comes up. Crona slips a snake into Maka's drink, boosting the rate of Soul's infection of black blood. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: OMG! I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER! sorry, I'm just soooooo excited to be writing this story again...**

**Tada! It's finally here! Read My Protector first, please! Things will make a whole lot more sense. This is about two or three months after the ending of My Protector, so Maka and Soul are a little further in their relationship. Also, if you're one of those people who like to read long and drawn out kissing scenes and…other stuff…sorry to disappoint, but this chapter is pretty much as good as it gets. And I'm really sorry for the long wait… But I'm super excited to be continuing this story! Enjoy and review!**

Soul hadn't made it to his bed the night before. He had been doing the week's worth of homework (which, of course, he had pushed off until last minute) and had fallen asleep as soon as he had finished. Not having the heart to wake him up to move him to bed, Maka just threw a blanket over him and kissed him on the forehead. She was now making breakfast, and the heavenly scent of her bacon and eggs had just reached Soul's nose.

"Morning, sleepyhead," said Maka brightly, bringing Soul's food over to him.

"Breakfast in couch?" he laughed. "You're too much."

Maka smiled and handed him his food, turning to go get her own plate. Soul swiftly put his plate on the coffee table, and with a playful growling sound he snagged Maka's waist, bringing her down on top of him. Maka giggled, her face inches away from her boyfriend's.

"Good morning, beautiful," he whispered, pressing his lips to hers.

Maka immediately got bats in her stomach, her heart pounding against her chest. She could feel Soul's chest under hers, and she couldn't help but moan just a little bit. She loved it when Soul kissed her, it was unlike anything she had ever felt in her life, and to top it all off, Soul was normally smiling when he kissed her. It was so adorable that she actually tagged it as one of the best things about kissing Soul. It showed how much joy he really had in him.

Soul had many reasons to smile when he was kissing Maka. For one, she was perfect in every single way, her eyes, her lips, her body… It was enough to make Soul shake from just looking at her. And now that she was on top of him, only in their pajamas… you get the picture. Plus, he had worked so hard for her, been through so much for her, and it was paying off tenfold now; her lips moving perfectly against his, his arms around her waist…

"Soul," Maka gasped, coming up for air. "We have school today, you know…"

Soul whined, pulling her back down to him. Maka's mind became overpowered, something only Soul could manage. But, eventually, the prominent, logic part of her brain won out, and so she sat up. This was a huge mistake. Shock waves went through her body; could feel him under her, and from the expression on Soul's face, he could feel her too. Maka cleared her throat, sliding off of him.

"I'm going to go get dressed," she panted, speed walking to her room.

Soul smiled widely, as if he wasn't already, and went to his room to get dressed as well, pulling on his usual jacket and jeans, Maka coming out in her brown jacket and skinny jeans, her hair up in pigtails.

They ate swiftly, and as Maka was walking out the door, Soul ran up to her, gently grabbing her shoulders.

"Are you sure that we have to go?" Soul whispered, nibbling at her ear.

The prospect of staying like this all day was inviting, but, again, her logic won out. She turned around, looking up at him with her green eyes. "We've already missed so much school already, you know, from when-"

The murderous look in Soul's eyes made Maka quit mid-sentence. It was a wonder that Tristan hadn't "mysteriously disappeared" already, and she didn't want to push it.

Soul sighed into the crook of her shoulder. "To school, it is, then."

Maka nodded. "Thank you."

As she walked down the hall, Soul watching her closely, and he couldn't help but thank his lucky stars again that he had his Maka.

**Reviews would be nice! And please don't call this 'fluff,' I worked hard on this chappie :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to update, but hopefully I get more subscribers for this! I loved writing this chapter, btw! Enjoy! Tell me what you think!**

It was days like this that Maka wished that Soul wasn't so dang _attractive._

How he could just lie back in his chair and close his eyes and look like the sexiest man alive, and make Maka want to just jump onto him, escaped her. Dr. Stein was teaching a very important lesson, she was sure, but she couldn't concentrate. It was as if Soul was a giant magnet, and every cell in her body was the adjoining magnet, and she was trying with all her might not to give in. She wanted nothing more than to feel Soul's lips on hers, but she knew that a make-out session in the middle of class wouldn't lead to the best end result.

"And what would that be, Miss Albarn?"

Maka startled so bad that her papers fell to the ground, she bent over, scooping them up, trying to remember the question, all the while her face getting redder and redder.

"I'm s-sorry Dr. Stein, what was the question?" Maka stuttered, avoiding the stares from her fellow students.

Dr. Stein removed his glasses and squinted at Maka. "Are you alright? You look a bit feverish."

Maka blushed even more. "Sorry, sir."

"That's quite alright, Maka. We all have our off-days. How about you, Ox? Do you have the answer?"

"See what you do to me, Soul?" Maka hissed from her position of having her head on the table. "How do you_ do_ that?"

"Do what?" he whispered back, looking at her by flipping his torso upside-down.

"All you do is _sit_ there and make me want to-" Maka paused, not wanted to say _exactly_ what it made her want to do. "yeah."

Soul chuckled. "Make you want to…?"

If it were possible, Maka blushed even more. "Well, you know… like…" she fidgeted in her seat.

Soul raised his eyebrows seductively at her.

Maka's jaw clenched. "Are you actually going to make me say it?"

Soul smiled crookedly. "How am I supposed to know what you're talking about if you wont tell me?"

"You know full well what I'm talking about!"

"Do I?"

Maka huffed. "Fine. How can you just _sit _ther and make me want to fling myself at you, rip off your shirt, and let my hands explore. There, happy?"

Soul blushed, imagining what that would feel like.

They had never done anything like that, of course, the worst that they had done was what had happened that morning. But that didn't mean that they didn't _want_ to do anything like that. They had even told each other that they wanted to, but they made a pact never to do it until, someday, _maybe_, they would get married. That was a very hard pact to keep, considering that they lived together, but somehow, they managed it.

Soul had momentarily lost the ability to speak as his imagination ran wild. He gulped and chuckled again. "I was about to ask you the same question."

Maka looked confused.

"I mean, why do you think I sit with my eyes closed all the time?" Soul asked.

Maka thought about this for a moment, and realized what that meant. She didn't know that _that_ was why he constantly had his eyes closed. She had had no idea that she had that affect on Soul.

"Don't worry," he said, straightening up again. "Once we get home, I'm all yours. To a certain extent, of course."

Maka had every intention to take him up on his promise.

* * *

><p>"H-H-Hey guys."<p>

"Hi, Crona!" said Maka cheerily.

Class was over, and a rather nervous-looking Crona had come over to talk to Soul and Maka.

Crona flinched at Maka's cheeriness and began to twiddle his thumbs. "So, um, I was wondering if I could maybe, if it's not too much trouble…"

"Just spit it out!" Ragnarok said from above Crona, giving him a good bop.

"Ouch! Stop hitting me! A-a-anyway I was wondering if I could maybe come to your guys' place a-after school if it's not t-too much t-trouble?"

"Stuttering git," Ragnarok muttered, crossing his arms.

Maka couldn't help but be a little disappointed. She had been looking forward to her time with Soul, but this emotion quickly passed as she looked down at her best friend. She would have plenty of time with Soul, wouldn't she? It wasn't like they only had tonight to enjoy each other, they _lived_ together, for crying out loud!

"Of course, Crona! We'd have love to have you up! Right, Soul?"

Soul had been talking to Black Star. "Huh-What? Oh, yeah! It'd be great!" he put his head closer to Maka's so that only she could hear him: "I'm going to take a rein check for tonight, though."

Maka nodded, smiling at him and giving him a quick peck on the cheek before she went skipping down the stairs to her next class.

* * *

><p>"Here's your tea, Crona!" said Maka, handing her friend a cup and pursing her lips to blow on her own.<p>

Soul let out a groan, slamming a pillow onto his face.

"What?" asked Maka, startled.

"Stop doing that!" he exclaimed, throwing the pillow at her.

"Doing what?" she laughed, throwing the pillow back and blowing on her cup again.

"That!" he said, pointing at her.

"Oh," she said sheepishly, laughing again. "What… that doesn't make you… _want _me, does it?" Maka asked mockingly.

Soul glared at her. "You're making this so hard…"

"Making _what_ so hard?" Maka asked. She knew she was pushing it, but Soul had made her confess something embarrassing something earlier, so it was her turn.

Soul looked at her. "What we talked about earlier. That."

"Oooh," Maka said, smiling. "Sorry, Crona, just having a little moment over here." she flashed him a smile.

Crona just laughed feebly. He was beginning to have second thoughts. They were so happy together, he couldn't ruin that…

"You don't want to upset Lady Medusa, do you?" Ragnarok whispered into Crona's ear.

"N-no…"

"Well, then, just do it! Just slip the snake into Maka's drink, and it will all be over, alright?"

Crona looked over at the bickering couple. Maka was currently saying, "Get your head out of the gutter!" and throwing a pillow at Soul.

"B-but-"

"No buts!" said Ragnarok.

"It will ruin their relationship!" Crona cried.

"Their relationship was ruined from the start! Weapon and meister partners never make it. Here's your chance! They're distracted! _Do it!_"

Crona took his pen from beneath his robe. It was sparking from the snake inside trying to get out. His hand was shaking. He was about to commit the ultimate betrayal. He was going to rip the only thing that Maka loved from her grasp, and she wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

"_Do it_!"

Making sure that Maka was distracted with Soul, Crona swiftly clicked his pen over Maka's drink, and the snake fell into it. He drew his hand away quickly, and stared in horror as Maka picked up her cup.

"Sorry about that, Crona," Maka giggled.

"He he he he…"

Maka looked at Crona with her head tilted. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing!"

Maka shrugged her shoulders and lifted the cup to her lips, and Crona looked on in horror as she drank from it. She was smiling still, swallowing and licking her lips, eliciting another groan from Soul.

Maka's eyebrows scrunched together. "Are you _sure_ that you're alright?"

"Yes."

The night was filled with strained conversation and a shaky Crona. When he finally said that he should probably be going, Maka walked him to the door.

"I'll see you later, Crona!" she said, smiling.

"Don't do that," Crona said, looking down at the ground and wringing his hands.

"Don't do what?" Maka asked, puzzled.

"Look at me like I'm your favorite person in the world." Crona replied.

"You're one of them," Maka said truthfully.

_I wont be for long…_

"Oi! Hold on!"

Soul came running up, holding something out to Crona. "Here, man. You forgot your pen."

Crona's eyes widen as he snatched the pen from Soul's hand. He stared at it for a second. "T-thanks..."

"No problem," said Soul, giving him a friendly smile.

As Crona shut the door, he could see Maka wrap her arms around Soul's neck and press her lips to his. Crona was shaking badly, and he slid down to the floor, putting his head between his legs.

_What have I done?_

**Reveiw Reveiw Reveiw! It only takes three seconds, and it makes me extremely happy and makes me want to write more! So Reveiw!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater**

**A/N: sorry for the long wait. This story is slightly AU, in the sense that nobody ever finds out that Medusa is a witch, so she's still the school nurse. Eruka and Free are also working for her, but she's not in Rachel's body. Highly confusing, I know, but bear with me :~)**

Crona wasn't out of the door for two seconds. Yet Maka already had her arms wrapped around Soul's neck, her lips pressed firmly against his. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, and Soul was caught so off guard that it took a while before he wrapped his arms around Maka's waist and kissed her back.

He backed up and felt his back hit the wall. Maka giggled and Soul kissed her jaw. Maka snaked her fingers in Soul's hair and pulled his lips back up to hers.

"Well, this is new," Soul chuckled, shifting his hands to under her thighs so as to hold her up better. He moved back down to her collarbone so that Maka could catch her breath.

"I've been waiting all day!" Maka gasped, burying her face in Soul's hair.

"I know what you mean," murmured Soul, his breath felt hot on Maka's neck.

"Oh, Death. I love you so much," breathed Maka, contorting her spine so that her lips crashed onto Soul's.

Then it happened. Soul felt like he was on fire, and not in a good way. And the source was Maka, wherever her body touched his. It was scalding, and Soul cried out in pain. Using his strong arms, he shoved Maka off of him, maybe a little too harshly. She hit her head on the coffee table, and Maka saw stars.

"Soul?" she winced, touching her head.

Soul was on his feet, his chest heaving. Maka looked at him in confusion, he had a crazed look in his eyes, but not like she had seen before. Something was seriously wrong with Soul.

"Are you okay?"

Soul just stared at her blankly, like he was trying to figure something out. What had just happened to him.

Soul came over to Maka, hesitating before touching her again. He lifted back up to her feet, careful not to make contact with her skin.

"Soul, what's wrong?" Maka asked, concern marking her voice.

"I just-I mean, I need to…" Soul squeezed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I-"

"Maybe you should lie down." said Maka, guiding him over to the couch.

Soul eased himself down, and when Maka attempted to brush his hair off of his face, Soul jerked back and held his hands up. Maka withdrew her hand.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Soul gave her a shrug and rolled over, staring blankly at the red fabric of their couch.

"Well, I'll, um…kay." Maka stuttered, sweeping away from Soul and into her bedroom.

When Soul heard Maka's bedroom door shut, he sat up, taking his temperature with his hand. He felt normal, but his heart was still pounding painfully in his chest. What was happening to him? He had never felt that before. Had something changed between him and Maka? No. He was still crazily in love with her, but what was that scalding? Maka had set him on fire countless times before, but not like this. It hurt. It wasn't good.

He went to the kitchen and drank a cool glass of water. Feeling a little better, he walked across the living room and to his bedroom.

Lying down on his bed, he stared up at the ceiling. Was this because of his black blood? The nurse had said that he might have some hallucinations, but he was taking his pills. So why was this happening?

Sighing, he looked at the clock. It was eight o'clock. Maka was probably in her bed as well, but Soul didn't want to see her again until morning, when he might be a little saner and not hurt her. He kicked off his shoes and pants and turned the lights off. When he turned back around, his heart started pounding again.

Glowing, rainbow colored symbols danced around in his room. They made strange noises. Soul stared wide-eyed at them, holding his head in his hands.

_They're not there. _he thought to himself. _They're not there._

But they continued to swell, and Soul heard a crash and maniacal laughing. Then the lights turned on and Maka came in, and Soul realized that he had caused his lamp to crash, and he was curled up on the floor, laughing like a maniac.

"Soul!" Maka exclaimed, bending over him and placing a hand on his arm. Soul felt like he had burst into flames, and he was still laughing.

"_Soul!_"

Soul stopped and startled, looking up at Maka.

"Come on Soul, we're taking you to the nurse." said Maka, hoisting Soul up.

It was all Soul could do not to yell out in pain.

"Good work, Crona," crooned Medusa in her liar away from the school, looking into her crystal ball. She saw the young white haired boy and his miester. The girl was guiding the boy through the halls, up to the nurse's office. Medusa smiled. "The plan is working perfectly."

The little purple-haired boy shook in the corner, clutching his arms.

"A-am I d-done?" he asked, not looking at the witch.

Medusa swiveled around in her chair. "Of course not. Someone has to make sure that their relationship goes in the direction that we wish."

Crona continued to look at the ground, shaking harder. "I…I don't know if…if I want-"

"Since when does it matter what you want?" Medusa said sharply, glaring at her son.

Crona just whimpered. "They're going to hate me if they find out," he murmured. "I don't know how to deal with that-"

"Well, learn." said Medusa. "Besides, they wont find out about your betrayal until the final moments of our battle with Shibusen. Oh, I will savor the look of devastation on their faces! And poor Maka! What will she think?"

Crona felt sick. What would Maka think? She had always been kind to him, forgiving him for what he did to Soul, and befriending him almost instantly.

"Well, I'm done with you for now. I have other, more important duties to attend to." Medusa sighed, snapping her fingers and disappearing from the room and to Shibusen's hospital.

Crona pulled at his hair, crumpling on the ground.

_Oh, Maka. _he thought. _I'm so sorry._

**Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
